Understand Me
by Ketgirl1992
Summary: RedxBlue ShadowxVio,Based on the Manga,And i suck at Summary's.Very dramatic so you have been warned. ((OLD FANFIC, PLEASE DO NOT TAKE IT SERIOUSLY))
1. Chapter 1

**Ketgirl:Oke this is going to be a dramatic one.**

**Harvest: She is doing it alone in don't like the Four Swords Manga.**

**FINE THAN GO AWAY…sees Harvest EXE going awayWell I love the manga and that's why I am putting this one. Its rated for:Blood,violence and bad language.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I do but I don't own the four swords manga or anything at all.**

**Enjoy.**

Red was walking in the park, he was looking for Blue(A/N:I am not going to describe red and other person because the only one who are going to read this are the ones who read the manga.)

Red was walking past a small pond, and began to think to himself: 'Does he like me…or am I going to pull myself as a lunatic?...I hope not so…I really love him…does he love me back?'

Red spotted Blue on a bench thinking to himself. 'Well I am going to find out soon' Red thought.

"Blue?" Red asked

"Yeah what is it Red?" Blue asked petting the free spot next to him, signalling that Red could sit there if he wanted.

Red took the invitation and sat right next too Blue.

"Well…I want to ask you something…"Red began. Blue signalled him to continue "Why am I the only one that you're not meant too?" Red asked.

"Because…Well I don't like the others as much as I like you." Blue answered.

'Does he love me?' Red thought.

"Why are you asking?" Blue asked.

"Well" Red began. 'This is it' "I LOVE YOU" Red shouted.

"What!?!" 'What the hell…he loves me??...But I don't love him I am not gay' Blue thought.

"Red that's just disgusting…I mean we are both guys…are you nuts!?!" Blue shouted to Red.

"No…but I thought"

"Well you thought wrong!" Blue shouted.

"But Blue" Red said while getting tears in his eyes.

"No I don't want to talk to you" Blue said calm, but then he realized how mean he was to Red.

"RED!" He called, but red was gone, he had ran away.

Meanwhile Shadow saw everything.

(A/N Shadow is good, Why?...because I want to:P)

Shadow told to Vio and Green what happened in the park. Just as he finished,Red came in.

"Red are you okay?" Vio asked.

"Yeah I am okay" Red said cheerfully.

But the Shadow said: "We know what happened in the park."

Right then Red's face changed from happy to sad.

"I am okay…don't worry" Said Red sadly. And with that he walked away.

"Why cant I just believe him?" Green said.

"Because I cant believe him too" Shadow said.

"Me neither" Vio asked.

"Who is going to talk to him?" Shadow asked.

Vio and Green looked at Shadow.

"Why me?" Shadow asked with a disappointed face.

"Because you are the only one who he is going to talk too" Green answered.

"Your like a brother too him" Vio said.

"…Alright…I go" Shadow said, with that he walked after Red.

"I hope he is alright" Vio said.

"Me too Vio me too" Green answered.

"Red?" Shadow asked knocking on Red bedroom door. He heard sobbing on the other end of the door.

"Yeah..sob…What is it?" Red asked.

"I want to talk." Shadow said as friendly as possible.

He heard some noises and the door opened, What Shadow then saw was a broken boy who was once a cheerful boy.

"Come on lets go inside" Shadow said friendly.

"…Okay…" Red said.

Red's room was fully red it had a window with red and pink curtains. A red/brown desk with a chair, a dresser in the same colour and a pink and red bed.

Shadow sat on the bed and gestured to Red to do also.

Once red sat on the bed, Shadow grabbed his hands and asked: "Are you really all right?"

Shadow thought that Red would have said that he was okay but Red did not. He put his arms around Shadow and sobbed into his chest.

"I HATE IT!!" Red shouted in Shadow's chest.

"You hate what?" Shadow asked gently.

"I want to be like every one else. I don't…want…to be…gay" The last part came out in a sobbed voice.

"Oh Red…Why don't you want to be gay?" Shadow asked.

"Because…gay people…are disgusting…" Red sobbed.

"Well thank you." Shadow said.

Red looked up at that sentence.

"Are…you gay?" Red asked.

"Ehh…maybe??" Shadow blushed.

"I am sorry…but I don't want to be gay." Red said looking down.

"You need to accept yourself who you are" Shadow said "So you don't have to apologize to me but to you."

"Maybe you are right." Red said.

"I know I am right and I want you to know that." Shadow said gently.

"Okay thank you Shadow" Red said while cheering up.

"Your welcome Red." Shadow said smiling. Shadow sniffed into the air "It looks like Vio is almost done cooking, Come on lets eat."

"Yeah" Red said.

Red grabbed Shadows hand and together they walked to the dining room.

'But I still believe that I don't want to be gay.' Red thought to himself.

**Okay this is it the first chapter.**

**I want to tell you, I am not good at grammar but I am learning and trying to learn.**

**Pleas review if you have comments ore want me to continue.**

**oREVIEWo **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ketgirl: ****Yes I am doing it alone again. Well I don't care I can do it on my own..I raised the rating to M because I decided I am going to write hard yaoi in this story…So you have been warned, this story has mansex. **

**Green: No you cant that is why we are going to help you right guys?**

**Red,Blue,Vio,Shadow: Yes we are.:)**

**Ketgirl; YAY Then please do the disclaimer umm….Red.**

**Red: Okay,Ketgirl1992 Harvest.EXE doesn't own us.**

**Everyone: ENJOY AND READ AND REVIEW.**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Chapter 2**

Red and Shadow walked into the kitchen, Blue was already home and began eating until he saw Red.

"Uhm…I think I will eat on the couch" Blue said while he stand up and walked away with his food in his hand

Red had tears in his eyes when he saw that.

Then Vio asked: "Do you want to talk about it Red?"

Red answered: "Maybe later."

Green and Vio exchanged looks and the Green said: "Oke."

"I am going to kill Blue" Whispered Shadow into Vio's ear.

The they al began to eat.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After dinner Vio and Shadow did the dishes.

"What is wrong with Red and Blue?" Vio asked.

"…Blue said to him that he is disgusting to think that he is gay." Shadow answered.

"Poor Red" Vio said with a sad look.

"I am worried I think Red is going to get a depression." Shadow said.

"Blue you jackass" Vio said. But continued "Does Red thinks that he is disgusting?"

"Well Red said he don't wanted to be gay and he said that its disgusting when you like guys." Shadow answered.

"Green is talking to him if he is ready why don't we all go talk to Red?" Vio asked.

"We could try" Shadow said.

Green and Red where in the living room, Blue had gone to his room. The living room had blue walls and a brown coffee table in the centre between one couch and 2 chairs that were al green. It had a red carpet and a TV between the wall and the coffee table. There was also a brown bookcase.

Green sat on the couch and signed to Red to do also.

"Okay tell me what's wrong" Green said softly to Red.

"Its nothing you need to know" Red said while looking down.

"Yes it is…" Green answered.

"NO its not why don't you leave me alone" Red began to cry, he wanted to run away but Green stopped him by holding his arm.

Red looked with tears in his eyes to Green.

"Come here." He lifted Red into his lap and hugged him while Red cried into his chest.

"Cry it al out Red…It will help" Green said to him soothingly.

"Green…(sob)…I d,don't want t,to be d,different" Red said between chokes.

"Your not different than anybody else" Green said.

"Yes…I am gay" Red said.

"So you are gay there is nothing wrong with that" Green said.

"You aren't a homophobe aren't you?" Vio asked with a dark look but softened after he saw Red's crying face.

Vio and Shadow walked in the living room when they were done doing the dishes.

"No I am not a homophobe…sorry" Red said while looking down.

Vio, Green and Shadow exchanged looks.

"Its okay…tell is what's wrong okay?" Vio asked.

"I told you already I don't want to be gay and I want Blue to like me" Red answered.

Vio and Shadow sat next to Green and Red.

"Wait a minute…you don't want be gay…right?" Shadow asked.

"…(sniff)…YYeah" Red answered.

"But you like Blue…and he isn't a girl as far as I know…so you are" But Shadow cut Vio off.

"You don't have to be gay…you can be bi" Shadow said.

"Huh?" Red asked.

"Yeah Shadow is right you can like both girls and both boys" Green said.

"Maybe…" Red said.

"No he is just gay" Said a new voice in the room, and it none other than Blue.

"Blue" Shadow said with a daring voice and gave him a death glare.

"I don't know what you are all telling him but he is not bi he is gay, I mean did you see how he looks at boys, I don't know if you saw it but he never gave those looks to girls as to boys." Blue said.

Now everyone was giving him a death glare, even Red had enough.

"Come on Red I need to show you something." Blue said.

Everyone wanted to go but then Blue said. "No only Red."

"Its okay guys" Red said. And walked with Blue away to Blue's room.

"What is Blue going to do with Red?" Green asked.

"I don't know" Shadow said.

"I don't know either but I think it is not going to be a happy talk" Vio said.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Red and Blue walked onto Blue's room. It was very big it had a window in the far corner of the room with dark en light blue curtains, it had light blue walls, it had a brown desk with the same brown chair, it had a brown bed with dark and light blue covers. The rug on the floor was dark blue and there was a dresser in the same brown colour as the desk, chair and bed.

In other words it was the same room as Red's but then in Blue stile.

Blue sat on the bed and constructed Red to do also.

"So I want to talk to you about something" Blue began.

"What?" Asked Red in an annoyed voice.

"Look red, I know I have been a jackass but I want to be friends with you again." Blue began "I don't want to you to hate me…and I am sorry I was so mean to you this afternoon, I really am sorry." Blue said while looking down sadly.

Red was quiet first but then said: "You know you hurt me hard then…but I accept your apology." Red said sadly.

"Thank you…but that was not everything…it was not right of me to say such harsh things like it was disgusting to like guys and all that shit, and I want to ask you something" Blue said.

"Sure go ahead" Red said still looking down.

"Did I really hurt you that much?" Blue asked.

"To be honest…I never felt so hurt like that." Red said looking up to Blue.

"Look it was really wrong of me to say that all and it is not even true I was panicking because you confessed to me on a very loud way, and I want to apologize to you." Blue said.

"I already said it was okay" Red said finally looking up.

"No it is not enough…Look I will make a deal…I will be your slave for the next month, I will do anything and I mean ANYTHING for you" Blue said.

Red giggled "You are really sorry aren't ya?" Red asked smiling.

"Red" Blue grabbed Red's hands and looked in Red's eyes. "You will never know how much sorry I am."

Red blushed when Blue grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes. He couldn't believe that Blue was so sorry that he, RED, can tell him what to do.

"Blue…I understand you are sorry you don't have to do be slave for me" But Blue cut Red of.

"No I insist there is nothing you could say so I wont do it." Blue said.

Red sighed "Okay but only against one condition" Red said.

"Tell me" Blue said.

"It will be also for Shadow and the others" Red said.

"Alright…" Blue said warily, he knew if Green found it out, he will use it for bad things.

"Don't worry I will say them that only I can do bad thins to you" Red said with a devilish smile (A/N: I have it in my head, Red with a devil smile…o boy. O.O)

Blue smiled. After this conversation they began to talk just like friends. But the didn't knew that there were some boys listening at the door…and they were happy(A/N:LOL)

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(A/N:It used to be done right now…but I am in a good mood so I put something NICE in)

It was already 11 o'clock in the evening and Red and Blue were still talking in Blue's room, you could even hear them laughing sometimes. Green already went to bed and now only Vio and Shadow were in the living room alone.

"So……how are you doing?" Vio asked.

"I am fine…" Shadow said. "and you?"

"I am fine to" Vio said.

There were 5 minutes of silence that lasted for hours for the two boys.

"Vio?" Shadow began, he shifted closer to Vio.

"Huh?...yeah what is it Shadow?" Vio asked, he blushed when he saw Shadow moving closer to him.

"I need to tell you something" Shadow said, he leaned closer to Vio.

"E-Eh what i-is it?" Vio asked nervously, His and Shadow's face only inches away from each other.

"I love you…" Shadow said blushing madly.

Vio said first nothing, but then kissed Shadow right on the lips. Shadow was first wide eyed but then kissed back with all he had. He tangled his fingers in Vio's hair, Whose hat was already on the floor. Vio asked for entrance by licking Shadow's lips. Shadow gladly accepted. It was only getting hotter and after 5 seconds both belts were on the floor. They moaned loudly.

"Ohh…Vio…" Shadow moaned.

"Uhh…Shadow-Chan…Ugh…we cant…it the others found out" Vio said.

(A/N: I know the name Shadow-Chan is from Five Link's Adventure, The Power Of Five and To be United done by Keitii is using that name also but I like it so much and I am using them for this fic also so please don't flame me.)

"Ugh…your right" Shadow said annoyed. They stopped kissing.

"I don't want to sleep alone." Shadow said.

"Don't worry Shadow-Chan, you wont sleep alone." Vio said to him. He stoop up grabbed his hat and tilled Shadow up to his room.

"Oh Vio-kun I love you so much" Shadow said while rubbing his head in Vio's chest.

"I love you too Shadow-Chan." Vio said. The door closed and after a second another door opened. Green came out.

"Damn…I knew those two would get together someday…Lets get Red to bed." Green said with a grin.

Green knocked on the door of Blue's bedroom. Blue called "Come in." Green walked in, What he saw was so cute. Red lay on Blue's lap fast asleep.

"Hehe Couldn't he stay up?" Green asked.

"No." Blue said simply.

"I will take him to bed" Green said and after he said that sentence he picked Red up and walked out of Blue's bedroom.

"Goodnight Blue" Green said.

"Goodnight Green." Blue answered. And closed the door.

Green walked in Red's bedroom and changed Red's clothes to his pyjamas. Then he tucked Red into his bed.

"Goodnight Red." Green said. He walked to the door and turned the light switch off, and walked to his room to go to sleep.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Ketgirl:Okay that's it:) I hope you liked it. I know that in the summary of this ficstood that red is depressed but don't worry it will come.**

**REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ketgirl:YAY I am updating, and this chapter will be fun**

**Green:yay :Flaps flag with yippee on it:**

**Ketgirl:. alright this one will have mansex, I will be mean cause I am not telling who it is XD.**

**Red: Enjoy**** and Review. 3.**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Chapter 3**

Shadow woke up, he blinked his eyes and when he fully opened them he saw Vio lay beside him. The only thing he and Vio were wearing was their underwear. Shadow looked at the alarm clock on the night table, it showed that it was 2 AM. Shadow remembered what happened yesterday.

_Flashback_

_Vio walked into the bedroom with Shadow in his arms. He lay Shadow on __top on the bed and lay on him and kissed him on the lips._

"_Ohh…Vio-Kun…" Shadow moaned._

"_Well where were we?" Vio asked teasingly, and kissed Shadow hard on the lips._

"_Ohm" Shadow moaned again._

"_What? I cant hear you" Vio said with a smirk while he rubbed against Shadow's private area._

"_Ohh Vio!!" Shadow moaned. "Just…uhh…kiss me as hard as you can" Shadow said. _

"_Aww only that?" Vio asked with a pout. He began to put his and Shadow's clothes off till he came at the underwear._

"_No Vio please…" Shadow begged._

"_Alright…alright" Vio lay beside him, They kissed some more then Shadow fell asleep in Vio's arms._

_Vio looked around Shadow's room and like everyone guessed it was all black and grey. A window with grey curtains, a black bed with black blanket and grey pillow. A black bureau with a black chair. And a black dresser. The room had Grey walls and Black carpet._

_After a while Vio got to sleep too._

_End Flashback_

"Sigh…Vio you are so…" Shadow didn't finished that sentence.

"Yes what am I?" Vio asked, who had woken up, he was leaning on his arm on the pillow.

"Well…uhm…" Shadow murmured with a big blush on his cheeks.

Vio giggled and then asked with a smirk: "Do you think I am sexy?"

Shadow now blushed a deep crimson, all he wanted to do was hold him and give him his love right then, but he couldn't do that. The reason? Red came in. He was holding his teddy bear.

He was wearing pink pyjamas with purple shoes(1).

"I cant sleep" He says with tears in his eyes, he clutched more on his teddy bear.

Shadow and Vio looked at each other and began to blush, They hastily tried to cover them self up with the covers. But Red noticed it.

"Oh did you two finally get something?" He asked with a sleepy smile.

"Shut up Red." Shadow and Vio both said at the same time.

"Aw you two are so cute together, I wonder what the others will say." Red said while climbing the bed Shadow and Vio lay on.

"What do you want?" Vio sighed.

"I can't sleep." Red said while looking down.

"Why not?" Shadow asked.

"Because…just…I cant sleep well." Red yawned.

"Well I can see what you had eaten at dinner, so you are tired." Vio said.

"…Well I wanted to know if I could sleep with Shadow…but" Red said looking down. Vio and Shadow looked with shocks on their faces.

"Not that way!" Red said with a blush.

"I will go then." Vio said disappointed, He quickly grabbed all of his clothes and dressed himself, when he was done he got out of the room.

"He didn't had to go." Red said with a sad face, looking at the door.

"Oh well…Come here." Shadow put Red under the covers and tugged both Red and himself in.

"What's the matter?" Shadow asked.

"Nothing…I couldn't sleep that's all." Red answered.

"You know Red? You always say that there is nothing, but in the end there is something, Don't tell me its that gay thing again, 'cause if you do I am going to be mad at you." Shadow said with a frown.

"I just cant sleep, there is nothing I promise." Red said.

"sigh…if you say so." Shadow said. "Are you going to stay here or are you going to your own bed?" Shadow asked.

"…Is it okay if I stay here for the night?" Red asked timid.

"…Sure." Shadow said. "If you want to talk about something, you can wake me up okay?"

"Okay Shadow Goodnight." Red said, while closing his eyes.

"Goodnight Red." Shadow turned over and falls asleep.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Ketgirl: Short chappie I know, But do not fear I have more things in mind. I have many things I need to do for school so it will not be fast with updating.**

**(1) You know that fluffy shoes for in house, I have forgotten how they are called please help me. xx**

**Green: (holds in his hands a sign: REVIEW PLIES!!)**

**Everyone: PLIES (puppy dog eyes)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ketgirl: HA I am in a good mood so I write more.**

**Green: What are you doing to me:**

**Blue: Relax its not that bad.**

**Vio: Whatever…Shall I do the disclaimer?**

**Red: No I want to do it!**

**Shadow: Ketgirl 1992 Harvest EXE Doesn't own us or anything at that matter.**

**Ketgirl: Thank you.**

**Everyone: READ AND REVIEW.**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Chapter 4**

It was the around 9 o'clock in the morning when Shadow woke up. He looked beside him and noticed that Red was still there in his bed. Red looked very peaceful when he slept, he had a small smile on his face.

"I wonder what he is dreaming about" Shadow asked himself. After he said that he heard yelling in the kitchen, he quickly dressed himself in his usual black tunic and hat and then went out of the door, he looked at Red before he went out.

When he came in the kitchen he noticed that Green was sitting on a chair giving a nice view of his back to Shadow. He heard Vio telling to Blue that he needed to stop being so childish.

"What happened?" Shadow asked Green. He heard Green sniff and then answered: "Its nothing forget about it."

"…okay…" Shadow said warily, he knew that Green wasn't really an talkative person so he didn't push it, he knew that if Green wanted to talk he would come to him or Vio.

Shadow entered the living room. He saw Vio and Blue sitting on the couch.

"Okay can someone PLEASE explain what's happening here?" Shadow asked.

"Blue got mad at Green because Green said that Blue had something with Red" Vio said.

"So we all know that Green is the pervert here" Shadow said.

"Yeah…but that doesn't mean that Blue can say al those things AND give some punches." Vio said while looking to Blue who didn't looked at them but instead looked ot of the window on the other side.

"I am going to Green" Shadow said. He walked away.

In the kitchen, Green was still sitting on his chair. Again giving a nice view of his back to Shadow.

Shadow sighed and the said: "Are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to slap it out of you."

"SHUT UP!!" Green yelled.

Shadow blinked and then said: "Ow sorry big guy that I wanted to help you."

Green was silent for a moment, he still only showed his back to Shadow.

'Okay maybe I was a bit rude to him but that doesn't mean he can yell to me like that.' Shadow thought.

"What is it?' Green asked.

"Huh?...Oh nothing" Shadow said but continued "Can I see your face?"

"W-why?" Green asked scared.

"Because I want to see what Blue did to you" Shadow answered.

First Green said nothing but then he turned around. He had a black eye, out of his nose ran blood and his lip was bloody and thick.

"Damn…Wait I get you a towel." Shadow said while running to the cub board where towels laid, He grabbed one and made it wet. He put it on Greens face.

"You need to look out with your jokes." Shadow said.

"Yeah…I know, But it was a joke." Green said.

"What happened to you?!!" Someone asked, when Shadow and Green looked behind the saw Red who was in his red tunic but without the hat. He had his hand before his mouth.

"Hey Red." Green and Shadow said.

"What happened to you, Green?" Red asked.

"Oh Blue punched me but it is nothing serious." Green explained.

"Why did he punched you?" Red asked.

"Because." Green said.

"Because what?" Red asked.

"Just because, Red" Green began, he stood up and said: "Well if you will excuse me I need to see dad, He is going to kill me if he sees me."

Shadow and Red said goodbye to Green and the entered the living room where Vio and Blue were arguing.

"But you shouldn't had hit him" Vio said.

"He needs to shut up." Blue growled.

"You need both to shut up." Shadow said.

Vio and Blue looked up from the couch to see Red and Shadow there. They say down too, It was quiet for some minutes that felt like hours until Vio stood up.

"I am going to make some breakfast, Shadow can you help me please?" Vio asked, in his eyes was a sparkling only Shadow saw.

Shadow smiled: "Sure Vio." And with that they walked out of the living room with the door closed to the kitchen.

Red and Blue first said nothing, you could here only silence.

"When are you going to ask?" Blue suddenly asked, Red looked up with a surprising face.

"What should I ask, About the Green thing?" Red asked.

"Yeah" Blue nodded.

"Well right about now…WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!!" Red yelled.

Blue was startled with that Red yelled at him. "He needs to shut up, You know what he said, He said that you and me had something. Yeah if that's ever going to happen I am not gay and I don't want to be too."

"……So you punched him…" Red said.

"Yeah you saw the results." Blue said while he laid fully stretched on the couch.

"You know…remember the deal you and I made?" Red asked with a grin.

"Y-yeah…" Blue said.

"Okay you need to make up with Green." Red said simply.

"What!?!" Blue yelled.

"You need to make up with Green." Red repeated.

"And what if I don't." Blue said.

Red sat up from his chair and made his way over to Blue, He sat down on Blue's lap. He looked at Blue with big puppy eyes. Blue looked away. Red bent down to Blue.

"Red what are you…" Blue couldn't finish his sentence because Red kissed him right on the lips. He blushed hard and not only that was becoming hard. Blue escaped from Red kiss by punching him across the face.

"AUGH!!" Red grunted and felled off Blue's lap.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?!" Blue yelled while he jumped off the couch.

"I-I am sorry…I don't know what came over me…" Red said with tears in his eyes. His nose bleed.

"…" Blue didn't say a thing. "I get a towel for you."

Blue went to the kitchen. He wished he didn't

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING ON THAT TABLE!!!" Blue yelled. He came out of the kitchen with a towel and a very red face.

Blue didn't said a thing, he came over to Red and put the towel on Red's nose.

"I am sorry." Blue said.

"Don't be I deserved it." Red said while looking down. He grabbed the towel from Blue's hands. "It actually felt good."

"What are you saying!?" Blue said shocked. "I don't want to hear that from your mouth again. DO YOU HEAR ME?"

Red was startled, The he stood up and ran upstairs to his room.

"RED!!" Blue yelled.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Red ran into his room.

"I HATE MYSELF!!!" He yelled into his pillow.

He ran everywhere in his room he tossed his pillow into the wall a few times. He calmed down after a few minutes.

"I need to…" He walked to his dresser and opened a drawer, he looked under his clothes, under the clothes…was a knife. He grabbed the knife and walked to his bed. He laid the towel on the bed covers. He sat down.

"I need to punish myself." He grabbed the knife and sliced a little into his wrist.

Red flinched. "Yes…I…n-need…to f-feel…the p-pain." He whispered to himself.

He stopped after a few minutes when the towel was soaked wet.

He laid the knife into the drawer again and cleaned the mess up. "I need to find some bandages for my wrist." He whispered to himself.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"YOU PUNCHED HIM?!!!!" Vio,Shadow,their father and Green yelled to Blue.

"Well yes, but he kissed me." Blue said defensively.

"No Blue then you aren't going to punch him." Their Father said.

"I am okay guys." Red came from the stairs.

"Red!" Shadow said, He went over to Red.

"Are you okay?" Green asked.

"Yeah I am fine." Red said with a small smile. He covered up his wrist but Shadow saw that. But Shadow decided he would talk to Red later about it.

"Well anyway I am going to make dinner you all stay here alright?" Their Father told them.

"Okay dad." They said.

"And Blue?" Their father asked?

"Yes dad?" Blue asked.

"I want you to apologize to Red." Their Father said.

"Yes dad." Blue said while he looked down.

"Oh and another thing…"

"Yes dad?" Blue asked.

"You are going to do the dishes…ALONE" Their father said.

"Okay dad" With that they both walked away, with the other four boys laughing.

"Red?" Blue asked.

"Yeah Blue?" Red stood still but he was very scared.

"I am sorry" Blue said.

"Don't be…" Red said back while looking down.

"Yes I am…" Blue did a step towards him. And kissed him on the top of his nose.

"Feeling better now?" Blue asked with a small smile.

"…Yes" Red said with a smile. He hugged Blue around his neck. Blue hugged back.

Red let go. But the Blue saw the slices Red made with the knife.

"Red what are those?" He asked while pointing to the slices.

"Oh.uuh scars…from…battles yes battles." Red said nervously.

"Uhh…Okay…lets go inside the living room." Blue said. He grabbed Red's hand and together the walked into the living room. But still Blue didn't trust it.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Me:Fieuw long chapter.**

**Green: Yes it was.**

**Me: Anyway I promised in the other chapter it was going to be mansex But hey I forgot well I AM writing it, I am going to use it as my first oneshot.**

**Everyone: REVIEW PLEASE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Wahoo ****I am back. With this time another chapter…WHOO I am FS freak again.**

**Oh and by the way I am going to call their father Chiro. (please don't flame me)**

**Green: Till next week.**

**Me: STFU…anyway I hope you liked my one-shot.**

**Shadow: I do the disclaimer…Wait (looks at story) wtf?**

**Vio: Ketgirl1992 Harvest EXE doesn't own a thing…Thank the holy goddesses.**

**Blue, Red: Read and Review.**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Chapter 5**

When dinner was finished Blue did the dishes as told so.Chiro decided it was the best time to talk with Blue. He entered the kitchen and to his delight he saw that Blue was neatly doing the dishes. Of course Blue didn't really care he was the neat freak after all.

"Blue…first you hit Green…the you hit Red…Almost about the same thing…What is the matter?" Chiro asked.

"Nothing." Blue replied neutrally.

"Liar…" Chiro simply said.

"Then you don't believe it, its your problem." Blue simply stated while he cleaned p the mess and went to his room upstairs.

"Oh boy." Chiro slapped his hand against his head.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The other Link's were sitting in the living room. They were bored to death.

"Got anything to tell?" Green asked.

"No." They all replied.

Red striped his sleeve up, but he forgot that he still had those slices. When he noticed them it was to late.

"Hay Red what are those scratches on your arm?" Green asked.

"Uh oh those…uh…these are scars from battles" Red muttered.

"Oh I didn't noticed them before Red." Shadow said. "Let me see." Shadow wanted to see them but Red did his sleeve just over it.

"Its nothing!" Red hastily said.

"Sure." They all said.

"You need to quit with that childish behaviour Red, I mean it, you aren't a baby anymore." Vio said with a frown.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Red yelled and ran away.

"Thanks Vio." Green said.

"But you all know I am right, he doesn't have to act like a baby." Vio said.

"Why not, he is the youngest for Farore's sake!" Shadow said.

"So he is not a little kid anymore. He needs to be more grown up." Vio said with a frown.

"How where you at his age?!" Shadow asked, he was getting mad.

"Not like that." Vio said with a dark face.

"Oh that's right you don't even remember!!" Shadow yelled while standing up.

"Oh shit." Green said, he stood up and ran to get Blue.

"What did you say?" Vio asked calm he also stood up.

"I said that you don't even remember" Shadow said.

"Now you are going to die!!" Vio yelled, he grabbed Shadow and punched him across the face.

"You wanna fight?" Shadow punched him in the ribs.

"You are SO dead." And with that they began fighting.

"Bye dad" Blue yelled out of the door. Green came running to Blue.

"What is it Green?" Blue asked with a frown after he closed the door.

"Vio and Shadow are fighting!" Green said with a shocked face.

"Fighting?" Blue asked surprised and went to the living room. They saw Vio punching Shadow in the face.

"STOP!!" Blue yelled, just in time because they both grabbed their swords. They stopped.

"WTF HAPPENED!" He yelled.

"…" They didn't said a thing, it was a stupid fight after all. They were ashamed that they were fighting about such a stupid thing.

"You didn't had to say that to Red." Shadow whispered.

"I know, I am sorry…But you didn't have to say THAT about me…you made me very upset." Vio said looking down.

"I'm sorry, Vio." Shadow went over to Vio who had tears in his eyes. "I love you." Then he kissed him.

"They are just like a married couple." Green whispered to Blue.

"Hm…Now you mentioned it…yes they indeed look like a married couple." Blue whispered back. "What's happened anyway?"

Green explained what happened.

"I am going to check on Red." Shadow said.

"No we all are going to check on him, I don't trust that scars for a bit." Blue said.

"You saw it too?" Green asked.

"Sure who didn't." Blue said in a matter of fact tone.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Red was sitting on his bed thinking.

"_You need to quit with that childish behaviour Red, I mean it, you aren't a baby anymore." Vio said with a frown._

'Why am I so different?' Red thought to himself. 'Am I really childish and I act like a baby?'

"Someone please help me." Red begged. "I don't want to be different, why cant I be like Shadow or Blue?...Please…help me." Red cried. But then he could feel like there was a hand on his head.

"Red?" someone asked. When Red looked up he saw Shadow,Vio,Green and Blue hovering above him. Vio was petting his head.

"…Y-yes?" Red asked.

"Are you okay?" Vio asked. They all sat down on Red's bed.

"Yeah I am okay why do you ask?" Red asked neutrally.

"Because you have scratches in your wrist we never saw before, you are all down…and what Vio said." Green said to him.

"And…" Vio began. "We heard you before."

"……I am fine why don't you all leave me alone!?" Red asked with an angry expression.

"Because you said you needed help." Blue said.

"…NO!!" Red suddenly yelled.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Red yelled again.

"We just want to help you Red!" Shadow said.

"So?...I don't need help!" Red said angry.

"Yes you do!" Shadow argued.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!!"

"NO I DON'T!!" Red yelled and with that he pushed Shadow off the bed. With an sickly thud he felt on the hard floor. Red gasped.

"Shadow are you okay?" Vio asked helping him up.

"Yeah I think I am fine." Shadow said with an frown.

"S-Shadow?" Red asked with fear in both his voice and eyes.

"I don't want to see you again…" Shadow calmly stated.

"But" Red began but was cut off by Shadow.

"IF YOU WANT TO BE THE BABY THEN FINE GO BE THE BABY…BUT GO AWAY THEN!!" Shadow yelled in Red's face.

"Shadow?" Red asked with tears in his eyes.

"I said…go away!" Shadow said calmly.

Nobody said a thing. Red stood up and went to his dresser. He found a crimson suitcase and put all of his clothes in it. He went with the suitcase to the kitchen and grabbed some food. He did the food also in the suitcase. The other Link's followed. Red grabbed his coat and went to the door.

"Red what the hell are you doing?" Green said shocked.

"I am going away, just like Shadow told me too. Good bye guys…I love ya all." Red said with a small smile and walked out of the door with that.

Vio, Green and Blue just stood there with shocked looks on their faces.

"Oh my god." Vio stated.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Vio,Green and Blue went into the living room where Shadow sat on the couch with a dark look on his face.

"Red is gone…just like you told him too…" Green said with a frown. He put his hands on his hips.

"Hm…As if I care." Shadow said while looking out of the window so the Link's couldn't see his face.

"Yeah…you do." Vio said while he sat down next to Shadow.

"We need to find him!" Blue said. He grabbed his coat and wanted run out of the door but Vio stopped him.

"Its freezing out there and its ten in the night. We couldn't find him in this snowy weather." (1) Vio said.

"So what if you aren't going, fine…but I want to find him…he can freeze to death if he stays there for long." Blue said, with that he went out.

"They are both going to die here." Green said.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"RED!!" Blue yelled. It was an hard wind and the snow was very thick. It was almost impossible to see.

"RED WHERE ARE YOU!" Blue yelled harder.

"RED!!" Blue heard someone yell when he looked behind him he saw Shadow, Vio and Green also looking for Red. Blue went to them.

"Guys…I thought you weren't coming." Blue said.

"We thought so too but we cant let you alone here, right?" Vio said.

"Thanks guys." Blue said.

"Okay now we need to find Red." Shadow said.

They searched till late but in the hard thick snow its hard to see a thing.

"Red…Where is he?" Shadow asked. It was 12 o'clock in the night.

"We cant find him…come on we look tomorrow." Green said.

The Link's agreed and went home, Blue stood in the door frame.

"Red Chan…where are you?"

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Me: Isn't it sad?**

**Everyone: Yeah [cries**

**Harvest: What's happening here?**

**Me: Red is gone. [cries too**

**Harvest: Whatever…Review Please..**

**(1) Its winter…I know I should have told before…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: LONG LIVE FOUR SWORDS.**

**Green: Damn women.**

**Blue: Can we go further.**

**Harvest: I do the Disclaimer. Ketgirl1992 Harvest EXE doesn't own anything she only owns the Link's father's name and that's Chiro.**

**Everyone: Read and Review.**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Chapter 6**

Blue was lying in his bed he couldn't sleep.

'Where are you Red?' Blue asked himself. Blue was really sad that Red was gone.

'I miss you so much Red Chan, I want you here beside me." Blue said to himself. 'Wait why did I thought that?' Blue asked himself. 'I am not gay…Or am I?' Blue was panicking now.

He didn't want to be gay…He still didn't want to be gay…but he likes Red really much.

He did never cry in public…But now that he was alone…he cried…he cried all his heart out.

"Blue?" Blue heard someone ask him. It was Green.

"Are you okay?" Green asked while he sat down on Blue's bed.

"Yeah leave me alone!" Blue said. He sat up too.

"Why are you crying?" Green asked.

"I am not crying!" Blue said with an angry expression. Green put his hand towards Blue's face. He putted is on his cheek. The cheek was wet from tears.

"You cried." Green said.

"I don't want to talk about it leave me alone!" Blue yelled.

"…okay…" Green simply said. And went out of the room.

"J-just leave m-me a-ALONE!!" Blue yelled and cried. He felled in his pillow.

"What's happening there?" Vio asked to Green.

"Blue is really sad that Red is gone." Green said.

"I thought he didn't care about Red." Vio said confused.

"I thought so too but I guess we are both wrong." Green said sadly looking down.

"Come on lets go to bed." Vio said. He put his arms around Green's shoulders. And they both went upstairs.

Green went into his own room, but Vio waited till Green was to bed. Then he went to Shadow's room.

"Shadow Chan?" Vio knocked on the door.

"Yeah come in Vio Kun." Shadow answered. Vio entered Shadow's room. Shadow sat there at his desk.

"Are you okay Shadow Chan?" Vio asked with concern.

"……No…" Shadow stood up and turned to Vio. Shadow had tears in his eyes.

"Shadow Chan don't cry." Vio comforted him. He went to Shadow and hugged him.

"First I fought with you and then with Red…I feel so bad." He cried in Vio's Chest.

"You just had a bad day… Don't cry or I am going to cry too." Vio said while he lifted Shadow up and went to Shadow's bed. He laid him down and did Shadow's boots off…the same with his boots. Vio lay beside Shadow, and putted the covers over them.

"Thank you Vio Kun." Shadow said while he smiled and closed his eyes. He leaned into Vio.

"Your welcome my Shadow." Vio said also closed his eyes and smiled. He put his arm around Shadow.

"Your Shadow?" questioned Shadow with a smirk.

"Yeah…your mine and mine alone." Vio said with an slyly smirk.

"Ohh…I know that look." Shadow said seductively.

"Oh yeah?" Vio asked. Coming closer.

"Yeah…" Shadow whispered breaking the gap between them with an hard kiss.

"Hmm…you know what I want my dear Shadow Chan." Vio whispered seductively to Shadow.

Shadow giggled and then said: "I always know what you want."

"Your very annoying when you do that you know?" Vio chuckled.

"Shut up." Shadow kissed him again but soon Vio stopped him.

"I know you want it but I am very tired and we need to find Red tomorrow…lets wait okay?" Vio asked.

"No I dun want to wait." Said Shadow childish. He was pouting just like a little child.

"Ugh…You need to wait." Said Vio who was almost asleep.

"Please?" Asked Shadow sweetly.

"No Shadow." Vio said yawning.

"Come on…" Shadow whined. To tease Vio he grabbed Vio's crotch.

"Aah…I hate you." Vio said while he grabbed Shadows crotch in return.

"Well if you hate me…I love you so I don't really care."

"Oke now your dead…" Vio said before giving him a kiss. They kissed and touching each other. Shadow grabbed Vio's ass while Vio stripped Shadow's and his clothes off. Vio moaned.

"Ohh Shadow…" Vio moaned again after he stopped the kiss. Which was very arousing for Shadow, Who was becoming hard.

"Vio…ugh…I want you…to…moan harder." Shadow said.

"What? Are you becoming hard?" Vio asked seductively.

"Ooh…I want you." Shadow moaned. Vio was caressing Shadow's crotch.

"Don't worry, my horny Shadow Chan…I will fuck you soon." Vio said while giving Shadow a kiss.

"I don't think that will do." Interrupted a voice. Shadow and Vio looked shocked up to see Green there.

"What are you doing here!" Vio yelled obviously angry, he didn't want to have his fun with Shadow interrupted.

"I need to talk to you, Vio…alone." Green said while looking down.

"…okay…" Vio said blankly. "Just go away so I can dress myself."

"Uhm…Yes." With that he walked away out of the door.

"Oh man…" Shadow said obviously disappointed.

"Don't worry I will come back…" Vio said while he dressed himself. He gave Shadow a quick kiss before he leaved out of the door. When he closed it he saw Green sitting before his own room. Vio walked over to him.

"What is it?" Vio asked.

"I-I don't know." Green said while he broke off into a sobbing fit.

"What is it?!" Vio asked shocked. He sat down beside Green.

"I really don't know!" Green sobbed and cried.

"Come on you don't cry for no reason." Vio said soothed to Green.

"I…I don't know what to do…" Green choked out.

"What is it then? Are you sad because Red is gone?" Vio asked.

"…" Green didn't said a word. He couldn't tell Vio the truth.

"Hey…" Vio began while lifting Green's chin up to see his face. "You know you can tell me everything."

But then Green just couldn't hold it anymore. He broke down into Vio's chest saying: "I..I t..think I am i..in love with…"

"Yes?" Vio asked. He stroke Green's head. "Who are you in love with?"

Green was quiet but the said.

"Blue."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Me: Damn cliffhangers, I am so mean MHUAHAHAHA, Anyway sorry for the short chapter…I have a writers block…AGAIN. If you want to put my writers block away, I suggest to click on the "Submit Review" Button left under D.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ketgirl: chapter 7……And I don't have anything to say…**

**Green:…Go further then. :3**

**Ketgirl: Vio will you do the disclaimer?**

**Vio: Ketgirl1992 Harvest EXE. Doesn't own a thing.**

**Ketgirl: Thank you…enjoy…**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Chapter 7**

Vio woke up the next morning beside Green who was sleeping peacefully in his lap.

He remembered their talking yesterday, Green was really crushed about his new found crush.

"Vio-Kun?" Vio looked up to saw Shadow there.

"Heej Shadow-Chan" Vio said with an sad smile while looking up. "What is it?"

"You promised that you would come back…But you didn't" Shadow said.

"I am sorry…" Vio said.

"Don't be I think Green needed you harder than me…" Shadow said sadly. He sat down next to Vio and laid his head on Vio's shoulder.

"What time is it?" Vio asked.

"Half past 5, Why?" Shadow asked.

"Nothing just want to know." Vio answered and laid his head on Shadow's head. They both felled asleep.

Half an hour later at six o'clock, Blue walked out of his room. He smiled when he saw them there.

"I will find Red, guys"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"_Where am I?"_

"_Am I dead?" _

"_I hope so…"_

"…_Red…" _

"_Huh?" Red opened his eyes to find himself in a beautiful cave with many flowers and plants._

_It had a pond in the middle of it with beautiful crystal blue water._

_The walls were brown from the stone and on the walls where torches who were lighten._

_It was a circular cave…_

"_Where am I?" Red asked again._

"_Red…" Said the same voice._

"_Who are you?" Red asked he was now in panic._

_And then as if in the middle of nowhere came a beautiful woman._

_She had short blond locks and blue eyes with a hint of red._

_She wore a red dress with a v-neck and no sleeves it was as short till her knees._

_She wore a belt too._

"_Who are you?" Red asked._

"_Don't you know who I am?" he woman asked scared._

"_I'm sorry but no…" Red answered._

"_But…you have to know me!" The woman said panicked._

"_I am sorry…but I cant do anything good either…" Red said sadly while he sat down on the floor._

"_Ow…my poor boy." The woman said, She sat down next to Red and put her arm around Red._

"_What's your name?" Red asked._

"_My name is Kita…"The woman said sadly._

"_Nice to meet you, Kita, I am" But Kita cut Red off. "Your Red, right? I new that already…" The woman said sadly while looking the other way._

"…_Yes…" Red answered._

"_Go to sleep Red everything will be fine, I promise you." Kita said while putting Red's head on her chest and petted his hair._

_He felt asleep._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The snow storm was over put it left very thick snow on the floor. Blue was outside looking for Red.

"RED!" He yelled.

"RED WHERE ARE YOU!"

Blue looked everywhere, around the house, in the city, even by the castle. He stopped searching for a while and sat down at the bench where Red confessed to him 2 days ago.

"Red-Chan where are you" Blue asked.

"Blue?" Blue looked up to see Green,Vio and Shadow there.

"Leave me alone." Blue said with a glare.

"No Blue you aren't sending me away again like you did yesterday." Green said angry and sad at the same time.

"Leave me alone all of you…" Blue said again.

"No…We want to find Red." Shadow said.

Blue stood up.

"You are the one who sent him away! You don't want to find him." Blue said angry, he clenched his fists.

Shadow looked sadly to the ground.

"Blue…I know I was wrong…" Shadow said. "But I want to find him too."

Blue did not said a thing.

"I think I have an idea…" The boys looked around to see Princess Zelda there.

"Zelda" Green said surprised.

"Thank you captain obvious" Shadow said sarcastic and he rolled his eyes.

Zelda sweat dropped and signed to them that they needed to follow her.

Ten minutes later, they came at the same pond Red was first only this time the torches were not lighten and the ground was covered with snow.

"What is this place?" Green asked.

"This is the 'Pond of Souls', when people die with a good pure heart their souls will be put to rest at this pond.

"So what you actually want to tell us…" Blue began. "Red is dead?"

"No, but you can find him here with the four sword." Zelda answered.

The Link's sighed in relief. They grabbed their swords.

"What do we have to do?" Vio asked.

"Just put the point of your sword in it." Zelda answered. The Link's put the point of their sword in it.

Then a image appeared. They saw Red with Kita by the same pond.

"So he is here?" Blue asked hopefully.

"Oh no." Zelda gasped. "Red soul is going to enter the pond, we must find his body."

"How do we find him?" Shadow asked.

"I think he is not far away the soul is fresh." Zelda answered.

"Look!" Shadow gasped and ran to s spot with something red sticking out.

They all, even Zelda, Began to dig and after a few seconds they found Red's hat.

They gasped.

"I will dug father down!" Vio said.

"Okay we will go further around the cave." Shadow answered and stood up. He walked away with Green, Blue and Zelda following him.

"RED!!!" They all yelled.

Green and Zelda walked a way and Shadow and Blue the other.

"Ouch!" Shadow suddenly yelled.

"Shadow what is it?!" Blue asked.

"Nothing my foot is stuck in a hole."

"I will help you dig it out." Blue said, and began digging the foot out.

"Hay I see something." Blue said.

Shadow's foot came out and they both began digging on the same place, after a few minutes the found a hand.

"O god no…" Blue said and began digging faster.

Vio walked out the pond and had Red's suitcase and hat.

"Did you found something?" Vio asked after he saw Blue and Shadow digging like hell.

"We found a hand." Shadow said to Vio.

Vio gasped. "I will find Green and Zelda, keep digging." And Vio was gone.

After 5 minutes Vio,Green and Zelda came to help. At that time Blue and Shadow already had a red arm sticking out. After half an hour they found Red and took him out of the snow.

Vio opened his suitcase and took out Red's clothes, With help from Zelda, they both clothed Red warm. Shadow held him and cried in his shoulder, and at the same time Zelda checked his pulse.

"He is alive but barely, we need to take him somewhere warm."

Blue grabbed Red and putted him in his arms. He walked as fast as he could back to their house, Green and Zelda ran after him. Shadow was still crying on the ground.

"Shadow-Chan."

"I-its all m-my f-f-fault." Shadow sobbed.

"No it isn't." Vio said, he embraced Shadow. Shadow cried on Vio's shoulder.

They sat there for a while.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Back at The Link's house…

Blue took Red in his lap and putted himself and Red in a thick warm blanket. He was before a fireplace with an warm fire.

Green came in with 2 mugs of warm chocolate.

"I hope he will be oke." Green said worryingly. He gave a mug to Blue and sat in the far end of the room.

"You can sit beside me and Red its more warmer here than there…"

Green blushed and sat beside Blue.

"I hope so too…He means…a lot to me…" Blue said while taking a sip of his warm chocolate.

"Oh" Green said disappointed, only Blue didn't noticed it.

"I wonder where Vio and Shadow are…" Green said. He shivered

"Dunno…" Blue answered, he saw Green shivering and putted the blanket around Green too, Now they were all 3 under the blanket. Green blushed cause he was so close to Blue.

But this time, Blue noticed.

"Green?" Blue asked.

"Y-yea?" Green answered. Blue put his hand on Green his head.

"Do you have a fever?" Blue asked.

"Why?"

"Your head is all red."

Green only blushed more and sank further into the blanket.

"Green, What is it?"

"Nothing, just tired."

"Are you sure?" Blue asked with concern in his voice and eyes.

"Yeah I am fine…" Green said with a small smile, They drank up their warm chocolate and felled asleep, Green rested his head on Blue's shoulder.

When Vio and Shadow came home they both came under the blanket with Shadow resting on Vio's chest. And felled asleep.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Okay…Done with Chapter 7…**

**I hope you liked it…I think it was my longest chapter ever written…LOL**

**Anyway I am almost done with the story I think, but I have so much fun, so I think I am going to make it longer xP**

**Please Review **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ketgirl: People just to warn you…**

**Vio: Here it comes…**

**Ketgirl: I don't own a thing…this is not a warning…it is something to say so you don't cry…So…**

**Harvest: What she wants to say: Ketgirl1992 Harvest EXE Doesn't own a frikcin thing okay?**

**Ketgirl: Yea…Thank you…Now on with the story….**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Chapter 8**

Shadow woke up…It was 3 o'clock in the afternoon.

"Damn." Shadow said. He looked up to see that he fallen asleep on Vio's chest. Vio's head was sleeping on Blue's shoulder and Green was sleeping on Blue's other shoulder.

Blue had laid his head on Green's head. On his lap Red was sleeping but he was very pale and his lips were still a blue tint. Shadow lifted Red from Blue's grasp and laid Red's head on his lap. Shadow petted Red's hair.

"Red…you don't have any idea how much sorry I am…I had not the right to say to you what I said…I did not understood you." Shadow said. He got tears in his eyes. "I…You mean more to me than you can even imagine…" He closed his eyes and tears ran out of his eyes. "You are like a brother to me…you and Vio-Kun are the 2 most important persons to me…sure Green and Blue are too…but you two…Vio-Kun is my lover and you are my little otouto(1)."

Red had woken up a bit and heard everything Shadow said to him. Shadow had his eyes closed and cried. Red felt sorry for him, he put his hand on Shadow's cheek to put the tears away. Shadow opened his eyes.

"R-Red?" Shadow asked. Red nodded, he still had some fever and did not have enough energy to even talk. Shadow was ashamed, he said nothing. Red tried to talk but Shadow stopped him.

"You are weak right now, you need to rest." Red stopped trying to talk an just lied there. Shadow petted Red's hair.

"Just try to sleep okay??" Shadow asked.

Red nodded and closed his eyes. Shadow petted his hair and after 10 minutes Red opened his eyes again. He mouthed something.

"What?" Shadow came loser.

"I love you ,Aniki(2)." Red whispered.

Shadow smiled and petted Red's hair. "I love you too, go to sleep."

After a few minutes Red felled asleep and Shadow stoop up, he brought the mugs away and got to his room.

Vio woke up after the door to Shadow's room closed.

"Is it already this late?. Guys wake up." Said Vio while waking up Blue and Green.

Blue murmured a bit and lied down towards Red, Green woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"Vio why did you woke me up?" Green asked while he stretched his arms.

"Look at the time sleepy head, its 3:15 already.." Vio said while he rolled his eyes.

"Oow…oops" Green said sheepishly.

Vio and Green stood up and brushed their tunics of. "Shall we let them sleep?" Green asked while pointing to Red and Blue who were sleeping on the floor, Blue had his arms around Red and Red was leaning against Blue.

Vio smiled: "Yes let them sleep" With that he walked away, Green stood there and got tears in his eyes. 'You love him huh?...I understand…who would love me…' Green thought, with that he walked to his room.

Vio walked to Shadow's room and knocked on the door. "Shadow-Chan?"

"Yea?" Shadow opened the door. Vio kissed Shadow. "How are you feeling?" Shadow kissed back. "I am fine. Why?" Shadow asked. "Ow nothing just wondering." Vio answered while he putted his arms around Shadow.

"Vio-Kun are you okay?" Shadow asked worried.

"Yea I am a bit cold…" Vio said while he rubbed his arms.

"Then let me warm you up" Shadow said with a sly smile. He putted his arms around Vio and hold him close.

"I am not in the mood Shadow-Chan." Vio said with a frown.

"Who said I wanted to do…THAT." Shadow said with a pout. Vio looked to Shadow as saying: So you didn't want to do that?

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Well if ya want to." Shadow took Vio in the room….lets say we didn't heard of them.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Red woke up to find himself on the ground in someone's arms.

"Blue?" Red asked while he looked in Blue's face.

Blue was sleeping peacefully. Red smiled.

"You look cute when you sleep…" Red commented and petted Blue's hair.

"Well thank you…" Blue murmured and blushed. He still had his eyes closed and smiled.

Red blushed. "You weren't asleep?"

"No an angel woke me up…" Blue blushed and opened his eyes, he putted Red closer to him. Red couldn't stop blushing.

"Blue, what are you doing?" Red asked shocked.

"What do you think I am doing?" Blue kissed Red's cheek softly. Red couldn't stop blushing.

"K-kissing…m-me?" Red asked timid.

"Only if you want me too." Blue said. Red only blushed more and was now as red as his tunic. Blue chuckled.

"Why are you scared…I am not going to bite you." Blue said with a smile.

"I know…its just…" Red looked away. Blue's punches hurt very much.

"Ow…I understand…well……let me make up to you" Blue kissed Red's cheek again. Red looked at Blue again with an questioning gaze. Blue smirked and kissed Red softly on his mouth. Red was first shocked but kissed back with all he had.

After few seconds of kissing they parted.

"Red-Chan…I love you…" Blue said.

"I love you too, Blue-Kun." Red smiled and kissed Blue again, Blue happily kissed back.

Above the sky, Kita looked happily down towards the two boys.

"Be happy Red, take care…My son…"

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Me: OMG the fic is almost done, one chapter left [cries.**

**Harvest: O god…Mii-Chan I thought you were doing a sequel?**

**Me:……[stops crying Oh Yeah ; **

**Blue: Wait a sec, you are telling us you are not done yet, tormenting us? **

**Me, Harvest[devil smile**

**Blue: O god…**

**Me: Well anyway I hope you liked it and I am sorry the chapter was so short, you weren't expecting THAT about Kita huh? Well Wait till next chapter and see ahead on my sequel to this fic: Aniki.**

**otouto means little brother in Japanese.**

**Aniki means big brother in Japanese.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Well everyone…last chapter…yes I know I am mean…**

**Harvest: You will hate her even more…just wait and see…**

**Me: Lets just begin…remember I don't own anything except Kita…**

**Harvest: Enjoy.**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Chapter 9 FINAL**

After a few days everything was forgotten…well not really but eventually it was like nothing happened. Red was the cheerful kid again and he and Blue have an wonderful time together. Same for Vio and Shadow, they still acting like they are married with their fighting, but even with that the would still say sorry to another and go kissing and make love if they were in the mood. Green was of course still a bit sad because he couldn't get Blue, but otherwise, he was happy that Blue was happy.

Red had cooked that night and they all began to eat, he had made spaghetti.

"Damn Red, if you cook its like a piece of heaven." Green said while he ate like an animal.

"Thanks Green but if you eat…can you please eat normally?" Red asked while he blushed. At that Green blushes too and began to eat nice and slowly, which Red thanked him for. Vio and Shadow were in their own world eating together and flirting. Blue was eating while he looked dreamily to his food. After they were finished, Red and Blue did the dishes, Green went to his room and Shadow and Vio to Shadow's room.

"You know, Red?" Blue asked while he washed and Red grabbed a towel.

"Hmm?" Red asked while he dried a plate.

"You changed." Blue declared while he took the towel from Red and put it on the table, even when he isn't finished. He leaned on the table with one hand and the other went to his hip.

"I changed?" Red asked, he raised his eyebrow.

Blue chuckled: "Yea you changed…in an positive way…"

Red smiled at that. "That's good to hear Blue-Kun…" Red came to Blue and smiled mischievously. "Remember that deal we made a few weeks ago?"

Blue sweat dropped. "Yeah…I suppose."

Red put his arms around Blue's neck. "You have a piece of spaghetti on your face" Red giggled.

"Where!" Blue blushed and tried to find the piece.

Red giggled and inches his face closer to Blue's "There." He licked Blue's face just above his lips where the spaghetti piece was. Red pulled away, to fast for Blue.

"Ooow come on, why do you quit…" Blue whined.

"You have to come and get it." Red continued to do the dishes.

Blue jumped immediately to Red and kissed him. Red dropped the plate ,it broke, and kissed back with all he had.

"Blue-Kun...no…not here…" Red moaned. But Blue only kissed harder and was trying to take off Red's belt.

"Uh-hum?" Vio stood at the doorstep. Blue and Red stopped with an big blush.

"You want revenge?" Blue blushed. He sweat dropped. Vio smirked. "Just get a room, okay?" Vio grabbed some ice out of the fridge and walked away. Red and Blue looked like they just saw a ghost.

"Do I even want to know what he is going to do with the ice?" Blue asked.

"I don't want to know either…" Red smirked. He looked mischievously to Blue, who looked back with an weird look, Red giggled.

"Come on, lets finish." Red grabbed the broken plate from the floor and cleaned everything up, Blue first gaped to Red but after a few seconds, started to help him.

Meanwhile…

"NO LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" A boy yelled, he was about 7 years old.

"You know you cant escape me Shade…" A darker voice said.

"I don't care just leave me alone!!" With that the boy called Shade ran out of the room and ran into the snowy field of Hyrule.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Aaaw come on…" Vio whined. Vio and the others were playing a card game, only he was the one who always wins.

"No!" The others yelled.

"You are just mad you always lose from me." Vio said with an smirk.

"No Vio-Kun, we are mad that you always cheat." Shadow said.

"Am not." Vio argued back.

"Are too!" Blue yelled.

"Am not!!"

"Are too!!" Blue, Shadow and now even Green were arguing with Vio. Red sat there and sweat dropped.

"Come on guys, cut it out, its already late, lets go to bed." Red said while he jumped between the four who were fighting.

After a while, they all began to settle down to go to bed.

Vio wished everyone good night and kissed Shadow, then he got to bed. After Vio was gone, Green left for bed too, Blue was to tired and felt asleep on Red's shoulder. Shadow and Red sweat dropped.

"Aren't you tired?" Red asked Shadow.

"What? Want to be alone with your boyfriend?" Shadow asked with a smirk. Red blushed, and Shadow chuckled.

"I answer that question when you say why Vio got ice for…" Red said with an blank face. Shadow was taken back at that. "Hmm…Nice…very nice…" Shadow blushed. Red giggled. "I am going to bed, I am really tired…can you help me with Blue?" Red asked. Shadow helped Red to take Blue to his room, Shadow went down while Red changed Blue, they whished each other goodnight and then Red got to bed too. Shadow wasn't tired at all so he went back downstairs.

Shadow watched some TV until he heard something outside. He looked outside to find a little black lump on the ground. Shadow immediately ran outside to find a little boy, with a black tunic, grey shirt, white leggings and black hair. He had an black cap on his head and was asleep.

Shadow looked shocked.

"…Shade?"

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Me: Yeah didn't see that coming huh? xD**

**Harvest: Hoped that you liked the story. AND Ketgirl1992 Owns Shade.**

**Me: Wait till the sequel to 'Understand Me' the first chapter will be out next week. The first chapter of 'Aniki'.**

**Me, Harvest: READ AND REVIEW.**


End file.
